<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>DnD Chatfic by Raven_Haywire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596900">DnD Chatfic</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Haywire/pseuds/Raven_Haywire'>Raven_Haywire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shadowmoor Dnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dungeons and Dragons, DungeonsandDragons, Elf??? Cleric, Mutt Rouge, Shadowmoor dnd - Freeform, Teifling Warlock, Warforged Barbarian, batshit insane dumbasses, dnd</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:15:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>384</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23596900</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raven_Haywire/pseuds/Raven_Haywire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A collection of stupid little drabbles and interactions between my friends in our dnd group<br/>.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>DnD Chatfic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <b>Haywire</b>
  <span> has started a group chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haywire </b>
  <span>has added </span>
  <b>Raymond</b>
  <span> to the chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haywire</b>
  <span> has added </span>
  <b>Cyrion</b>
  <span> to the chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haywire</b>
  <span> has added </span>
  <b>Magpie</b>
  <span> to the chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Haywire: </b>
  <span>Okay so I created this chat so we could plan a few things without ‘Twinkletoes’ overhearing for once</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raymond: </b>
  <span>Okay! First off! </span>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Raymond</b>
  <span> has removed </span>
  <b>Magpie</b>
  <span> from the chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raymond </b>
  <span>has changed </span>
  <b>Haywire’s </b>
  <span>name to </span>
  <b>Rust_Bucket!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Raymond</b>
  <span> has changed </span>
  <b>Cyrion’s</b>
  <span> name to </span>
  <b>Cherry!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rust_Bucket</b>
  <span> has changed </span>
  <b>Raymond’s</b>
  <span> name to </span>
  <b>Gremlin!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cherry</b>
  <span> has added </span>
  <b>Magpie</b>
  <span> to the chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gremlin </b>
  <span>has removed </span>
  <b>Magpie</b>
  <span> from the chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cherry</b>
  <span> has added </span>
  <b>Magpie</b>
  <span> to the chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gremlin </b>
  <span>has removed </span>
  <b>Magpie</b>
  <span> from the chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cherry</b>
  <span> has added </span>
  <b>Magpie</b>
  <span> to the chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gremlin </b>
  <span>has removed </span>
  <b>Magpie</b>
  <span> from the chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rust_Bucket: </b>
  <span>You’re gonna have to let them in here at some point Raymond.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gremlin:</b>
  <span> Not if I can help it!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cherry: </b>
  <span>We kinda need them for some of the stuff we’re gonna do</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rust_Bucket</b>
  <span> has added </span>
  <b>Magpie</b>
  <span> to the chat!</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gremlin</b>
  <span> has changed </span>
  <b>Magpie’s</b>
  <span> name to </span>
  <b>KFC!</b>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KFC:</b>
  <span> um… what does K F C mean exactly?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gremlin: </b>
  <span>Kentucky Fried Chicken &gt;:D</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KFC:</b>
  <span> But Magpie is not a chicken? Magpie is Magpie! </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rust_Bucket:</b>
  <span> Raymond’s making threats towards you again Magpie.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KFC: </b>
  <span>I- oh</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rust_Bucket: </b>
  <span>Okay! Moving on from the chaos that just happened, I would say this was going to be a serious chat, but with this group, especially with Raymond, that’s not gonna happen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gremlin: </b>
  <span>Hey! I can be serious &gt;:C </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rust_Bucket: </b>
  <span>I’m pressing that x button</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gremlin: </b>
  <span>How dare you doubt me</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cherry:</b>
  <span> She’s not wrong Raymond</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gremlin:</b>
  <span> Et tu?? Betrayed by my friends, how dare you both. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rust_Bucket:</b>
  <span> I dare because it’s true ya little shit</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gremlin:</b>
  <span> Such betrayal. Brb throwing myself out the window</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rust_Bucket: </b>
  <em>
    <span>DOn’t-</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KFC: </b>
  <span>Why did Raymond just throw himself out the window? </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cherry:</b>
  <span> Read up a bit Magpie</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>KFC: </b>
  <span>ooooooh, such a shame</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Gremlin: </b>
  <span>Okay i’m back, fyi if anyone asks you don’t know what happened to the bush below the window.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Rust_Bucket:</b>
  <span> Okay then, now that that’s over, I think we should probably turn in for the night, Cyrion I know you have insomnia but you should get at least a little.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cherry:</b>
  <span> I will try</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Cherry</b>
  <span> has gone offline!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>KFC </b>
  <span>has gone offline!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Gremlin</b>
  <span> has gone offline!</span>
</p><p>
  <b>Rust_Bucket </b>
  <span>has closed the chat for 6 hours!</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>